WolfQuest (Android)
Information Eduweb released the Android version of WolfQuest on September 16, 2016, on the Google Play Store. The game requires a Android phone or tablet with a fairly powerful graphics card and at least 1.5GB of RAM. Not sure about your device? Download the game for free and see how it runs before purchasing. Note that on some low-power graphics cards, the terrain is pixellated in certain areas, due to their limited power. Pricing The app itself is freely available at no cost, with the first level of the game (Amethyst Mountain) and basic wolf customizations unlocked. Players can purchase the complete game (which includes episode 2, multiplayer, the Lost River map) and customization packs from a "Shop" panel within the game. Revenues from these sales help fund additional development of the game, perhaps making it possible for the team to expand towards a new episodewolfquest.org • The status of things. Features & Improvements General: *User accounts with achievements, friends lists, packs, and messaging. Wolf Avatar: * Furry coats on all wolves * Ten new coat colors (based on two realworld Yellowstone packs) * Ten injured coats (using new coats from Yellowstone packs) * Seven new howls * Other special customizations: radio collar, injured ears, injured leg, and more * New emotes and emotes interface: Growl, whine, tail up, ears forward, grin, tail under and avert gaze Main Gameplay: * Difficulty levels determine frequency of elk carcasses and degree of challenge of raising and protecting pups. * Elk and wolf scent is affected by wind direction, so players must pay attention to wind to find scent trails and to approach elk from downwind. * Bull elk and strong female elk stand and defend themselves rather than fleeing.• Dispersal wolves (potential mates) become available based on player XP. * Grizzly bears can sometimes be chased off of carcasses. Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya? * Emotes to express yourself to your packmates. * Hundreds of bugfixes, including puppy-coat color inheritance, getting stuck near water, elk health bar displays, and private game unreliability. New Animals: * Cougars roaming the wilderness, feeding on carcasses, and lounging on rocks * Foxes roaming the wilderness and mousing * Ravens feeding on carcasses AI *Improved AI behaviors for all animals *Elk and AI wolves are smarter about avoiding obstacles Environment * More ambient sounds (distant wolf packs howling, * Dawn Chorus of birds at dawn, frogs in Slough Creek springtime, distant elk bugling in Amethyst, and more) * Greatly enhanced 3D environments, especially on Mac/Windows versions 'Multiplayer: ' * Multiplayer switched to Photon back-end for more robust MP sessions. * Slough Creek co-op mission: up to five players can play as parent and older offspring. Includes the entire arc of this level, from finding a den to the final journey to the Rendezvous site. * Public and private games have text chat (filtered only through naughty words list) * Private games also have voice chat. * Up to eight players in multiplayer games (five on mobile platforms) * Integrated, in-game reporting system. 'New Map: ' * A new map, "Lost River," to explore in both singleplayer and multiplayer modes Information sourced from wolfquest.org • New features in WQ 2.7. See references for used sources and further reading. Gallery All images in this gallery are pre-release; the app is still in development with no definite release date as of yet. You can find these on this topic of the WolfQuest community forum. Pup 2015.png|Puppy with more realistic fur- note the "fuzzy" rendering. Wolfquest 2.7.jpg|More 'fuzz' fur rendering on display with this pack teaser. Wq2.7 newmpmap2015213.jpg|New game level: two waterfalls- note the wolf's modified tail and shadow. wolfradiocollar.jpg|Wolf Customization: radio collar #1 Wolf-radiocollar.jpg|Wolf Customization: radio collar #2 2.7-app-markterritory.jpg|Indev mark territory button (tablet version only). newwolves.png|Wolf Customization: New coats and injured ears lamar canyon pack - wolfcoatpack1.jpg|Coat Pack 1 - based on the Lamar Canyon Packwolfquest.org • New version: Pictures and more. WolfQuest New wolf coats and howls -- coming in version 2.7!|2.7 Customization Interface previewhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2389140#p2389140 allpacks.jpg|All coats as shown in a poll to decide the "Life is Rough" pack, also showcasing some model improvements. nosescar.png|Nose scar for the Life is Rough Pack, as teased here. TwosScars.jpg|Two possible scarsby loboLoco - wolfquest.org • Re: Poll: Which wolf coats for "Life is Rough" pack?. threescars.jpg|Sneak peek at the Life is Rough Pack.loboLoco, wolfquest.org • New version: pictures and more, refer to the first page/post of the topic. WQ2.7-LostRiver.jpg|Welcome to (the) Lost River!http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2405515#p2405515 Limpy|A wolf customization with an injured rear leg.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2412583#p2412583 Note that only one of the three "mark territory" buttons will be used in the final versionwolfquest.org • Input wanted!. In-App Purchases In-app purchases, or IAP, grant optional extra features that the user may opt to buy. The team may occasionally decide to develop and release new add-on content that will be available to buy once testing of new content has been completed. Content offered may be purely cosmetic, offering no in-game benefits besides vanity and appearance. On the 28th of December 2014, Dave confirmed that in-app purchases would be available within the tablet versionwolfquest.org • Re: WQ: Tablet version: Wolf customization options; continued on next page.. This is a logical decision due to the team having used their own resources to fund the app. Prices of the add-ons are currently unknown, but they will be labelled here (and in their own article as new content is released in the future. It is very possible that revenue earned through app-related purchases will be put back into the game -- whether computer, tablet, or both isn't currently known -- over time. Technical Information The app may not be supported on devices released since 2012wolfquest.org • [WolfQuest FAQ Release dates and platforms]. Devices with small screens (such as smartphones and such) may not be officially supported. *Please do not exit the game when the loading screens are beginning. This causes the loading to become incomplete, and some/all, depending on when you exited, of the models and/or terrain are black. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Android Category:Operating Systems Category:Platforms Category:Game Category:Official Category:Premium Category:Galleries Category:2.7 Category:Mobile